PokemonSAO- A Change Of Plans
by SecretAnimeObsessionS.A.O
Summary: Kirito and Asuna are relaxing after completing the 75th floor of aincard. Out of the blue, Kayaba transfers them to an unknown world: The world of Pokemon. After meeting Ash, and the rest of the pokemon team, Kirito and Asuna must fight in a way that they never expected in order to gain their freedom! Rated T for safety
1. Chapter 1

SAO: Change of Plans,

Chapter 1: Kayaba

**A/N: Hey Guys! First ever Fic here! It's supposed to be a cross between Sword Art Online and Pokémon; two of the best Animes ever. Since it's my first fic, I'm praying that it sees the outside of a dumpster (It's an old saying, meaning 'let's hope it doesn't suck all its existence' :)**

**Well, here goes Nothin'!**

_Sao; 22__nd__ floor, Kirito/ Asuna's house_

Kirito opens his eyes after a peaceful night with his in game wife. 'How much longer will we be trapped here?' he thought 'we just cleared the 75th floor (**A/N: No ALO, I hated that part)**, where I'd called out Heathcliff as Kayaba…'

"We won't be here too much longer; at the rate we're going" Came a voice from the other side of the bed

Kirito jumped up in shock "E-EH?" as he turned to Asuna "Good morning, my sexiness" Asuna blushed. Hard.

Next came a reverberating slap to his lips "Baka! I've told you too many times to never call me that Kirito-kun"

"Sorry" he wrapped his arms around his waist, which she returned "anyway, I was just having the same thought. I mean, I know that we only have 25 more floors to go, but the bosses, and therefore mazes are getting harder."

"But we're getting better!" Asuna replied, brushing his cheek

"True, True" Kirito's stomach made a loud rumbling noise, which made Asuna burst into laughter

"Sorry, heh, sorry" she said, still giggling a little "I guess it's time to get you some spicy sandwiches!"

"This is spicy enough right here" Kirito whispered to himself

"After hearing that comment, Maybe I shouldn't" Asuna said aloud.

"NOOOOOOOOOO! PLEASE!" Kirito yelled, making Asuna laugh

"Just messing with you, I'll make the sandwiches; you go ahead and get the table ready"

"Sure!"

'The things I do for love' he thought to himself as he set the table. After setting the table, Kirito sat down to think. 'I'm stuck in this game, which I didn't expect; I found the love of my life, which I didn't expect; and I got married and bought a house, which I didn't expect. Man o Man, Kayaba has really turned my boring, lonely life inside out, hasn't he? Speaking of lonely, I should really go help out Asuna; she must be terribly lonely when she cooks alone.

Kirito got up, table set for two, and headed into the kitchen to help his in game wife.

"Kirito! Is everything okay? Asuna asked, surprised by his entrance to the kitchen. He almost never goes there, unless he needs an Asuna-unapproved midnight snack.

"Yes, the table is set." He replied "I just thought you might be a little lonely cooking in here by yourself. Besides, I wanted to help you cook"

"Aww come here you" She said, pulling him into a deep and passionate kiss. "just Don't burn the house down.

After finishing the sandwiches, half spicy and half plain; and Asuna finding that Kirito had only burned himself twice; 'A new record' Asuna noted to herself, The couple sat down to eat.

"AAAAAAAAAAAA" Asuna screamed after she took her first bite into one of the sandwiches.

"W-What's up Asuna?" Kirito exclaimed, unaware of the situation

"WATER, WATER, WATER! NEED WATER!" Asuna continued. Kirito was suddenly completely aware of the situation, and burst out laughing.

"HaHaHa! We really should have separated the spicy sandwiches from the plain ones! Kirito exclaimed.

"You don't say"

After finishing their meal and cleaning up; they both sat down on the sofa, relaxing. Today was their only day to be together, and Kirito intended to make the best of it.

Suddenly, the world around them went completely blank. Asuna went from calm and collected to up tight and outright terrified, she ran into Kirito's chest, squeezing it tightly. Kirito, also outright terrified, held his wife as close to him as he could. They were both changed into their SAO battle gear, but both were too afraid to lose each other to notice. After about a few minutes, an error notice popped up:

Danger!

Immediate transport required to transfer life data. Please remain still

Forcing transport in 3

2

1

They both closed their eyes, as the bright light enveloped them. They reappeared on a platform, overlooking Aincard.

"This has to some sort of quest" Kirito said "But what could have activated it?"

"Yeah" Asuna agreed, too terrified to say anything else.

"This is no quest, Kirito-kun" came a voice from behind them

They both turned, still hugging. Kirito's eyes filled with rage when he saw the speaker. He tried to reach for his sword, but Asuna held him back, giving him another comforting squeeze.

Kayaba


	2. Chapter 2: Ash and Pikachu

Sao/Pokémon: A Change of Plans

Chapter 2: Ash and Pikachu

**A/N: Hey guys, back with chapter 2! I'm going to try to publish a new chapter every Thursday, unless I'm late or something. It's been a while since I've done anything Pokémon related (Played the game, watched the Anime, etc.) so I'll be really digging deep into my memory for Pokémon facts, names, etc. If I get anything wrong, tell me in the reviews!**

_Somewhere in the SAO Cardinal system_

"What do you want from us Kayaba"? Kirito nearly screamed, probably from rage.

"Nothing really major" Kayaba said, calmly "As a matter of fact, there has been a slight change of plans that involve you two. I only brought you two here to notify you of it"

"What are you going to do, get us out of this game?" Kirito muttered sarcastically, knowing that wouldn't happen.

"Well, technically yes" Kayaba said, slightly surprised

"Yaaay" Asuna Yelped "We'll finally be able to go back to the real world and live together!"

"Not exactly" said Kayaba, "You will not be going back to the real world. In reality (**A/N: no pun intended!**), you will be transported to another game: Pokémon Player Online. All of your inventory will be transported there, except for your little house. You will also be given a Pokedex, to start your deadly journey. Your characters will be run by the same SAO system. And might I add, if you lose to 5 Gym Leaders, your characters will die, and consequently, your brains will be fried. You will be freed from this world when the other players complete Sword Art Online.

"WHY?!" both Kirito and Asuna screamed, probably out of desperation

"Well, as Kirito may have already guessed, I am Heathcliff in the game. Now, SAO was supposed to be more exciting and take way longer than it should. I wanted to make the game longer, so I had two choices: ether make the mobs harder, or slow our progress. By removing you two, the most powerful players in the game behind me, I will have slowed our progress considerably."

"WHY SUCH A LAME EXCUSE?!"

"Because I enjoy my time here, and I don't want to leave. Besides, when this is all said and done, I will most likely be killed. I want to delay that indefinitely, so here we are.

"Alright, we accept our fate, but before we go, what is/are Pokémon?" Kirito asked.

"That is something you will have to find out for yourselves!" Kayaba added, before disappearing

With that, both Kirito and Asuna were transported to Pokémon Player Online.

_A forest trail, somewhere in the Kanto region_

Kirito and Asuna were transported to a trail unknown to both of them. It was a beautiful forest scene, with a blue sky

"Looks like floor 22" Asuna commented

"Yeah, it does" Kirito replied "Maybe Kayaba was lying, and just wanted to strike fear in our hearts?"

Just then, something rustled the brush beside them

"Yui-Chan?" Asuna asked, still scared

Just after she asked that, a small creature appeared in front of the. The creature was so bizarre, it made both Kirito and Asuna scream: "WHAT IS THAT?"

It honestly looked like a ragout rabbit, as Kirito commented, but it had yellow fur, a tail that looked like lightning bolt, two red spots on its cheeks, and constantly said 'Pika'.

Since this was not Sword Art Online, it had no cursor over its head, so the two had much trouble deducing if it was friend, or foe.

"It's probably a field monster for this game "Kirito commented as he removed the swords from his back "I've got this"

"Starburst…" Just then, the creature did what neither Kirito nor Asuna expected…

"CHUUUUUUUUU!"

Because both of Kirito's swords were made of metal, they easily conducted Pikachu's electric shock attack.

Kirito flew backward in response, shouting: "WHAT THE HECK?"

"All that from that from that little thing"? Kirito commented, getting back to his feet

Asuna, knowing better, decided not to attack.

Just then, a figure appeared from the same direction as the creature. He wore mostly white, except for a red coat and blue jeans. He also wore a red and white ball cap.

"Pikachu! There you are! I've been looking all over for you! He said as he walked up to the creature, apparently called 'Pikachu'

"Get away from that thing!" Asuna screamed at the figure "It might shock and kill you!"

"Oh, hello!" the figure greeted "Oh, you mean Pikachu? He only does that occasionally, and usually to people that look intimidating. He used to do the same to me, but now that we know each other better, he refrains."

"In that case" Asuna said, as she drew Lambert light and pointed it at the figure's throat "It just shocked my husband over there, and as you can tell, I don't take to kindly to that action"

"I…I'm sorry Mrs. …"

"Asuna. And for future reference, this is Kirito over here" Asuna said, sheathing Lambert Light.

"And what might be your name?" Kirito inquired

"Ash, Ash Ketchum. Look, I'm sorry again. May I take you to lunch as an apology?"

Kirito instantly perked up "Yes Please!"

Asuna face palmed:

"Oh brother"

**A/N: Boom Ba Da Boom! Second chapter knocked outta the park! I can't wait to do a battle between Kiriasuna and Team Rocket w/o Pokémon. I'll leave you wondering how that's going to turn out. Stay tuned for Chapter 3 next Thursday!**


	3. Chapter 3

Sao/Pokemon: A Change of Plans

Chapter 3: Brock, May, and a team called Rocket

**A/N Hey guys! Sorry I'm late, I really hate school essays, they are so much less fun than writing FanFics, but you got to do them. Anyway, we finally get to see how the KiriAsuna team accustoms to Pokemon Player Online! I'm still doing a lot of research on Pokemon for correctivness, but here we go with chapter three!**

_A forest in the Kanto Region,_

Kirito, Asuna, and Ash walked down the path leading to the nearest town. Kirito and his wife were looking at the beautiful scenery around them, taking in the fresh air and new experiences, something that they hadn't experienced since coming to the 22nd floor of Aincard.

"Mrs. Asuna and Mr. Kirito" Ash began "I need to meet up with my friends. Please stay here, as I will not be long"

"O...Okay" They both replied

With that, Ash, with Pikachu on his shoulder, jumped off into the forest once again.

"What other friends does he have?" Kirito asked.

"I don't know"

All of a sudden, two figures jumped out from god only knows where, reciting what looked like some sort of goofy entrance scene.

"What...Is...This?" Asuna asked

"I don't know, but it looks like some sort of entrance phrase, like a signature of sorts." Kirito replied "I don't know about you, but I want one! Maybe something like 'I am the Black swordsman!'"

"You're so immature"

The two figures finally stopped moving, so the pair could FINALLY get a better look at them. Compared to Kirito and Asuna's SAO gear, they looked downright hilarious. The one, a male, had odd purple hair, was in all white except for the large R on his chest, and he had large black boots. The other, a female, was much more amazing. She had a bigger ponytail than what Kirito or Asuna had ever seen. She had the same shirt and boots as the male character, however.

"Give us all your Pokemon or we'll have to duel them out of you two" they both shouted unison

"You'll have to kill us in a duel if you want anything from us!" Kirito replied coolly "Besides, we don't have any Pokemon to the extent of our knowledge.

"Fine, then we'll duel you for everything else you have!" was the response

"You handled the Army on floor 1" Kirito calmly said to Asuna "I'll take this one"

"Sure, they don't even look as strong as the Army"

The two approached Kirito, Poke balls in hand. Kirito drew Elucidator (**A/N Tell me if I spelled that wrong!)** and Dark Repulsor. His two opponents stopped, stared, and then burst into laughter.

"He's gonna go up against us with that?" Said the man "Coughing, come on out!"

Immediately, a floating smoke bomb appeared, and it sent out a smoke screen out at Kirito. In response to the smoke screen (And also wanting to show them who's boss), Kirito called on his strongest sword skill, Starburst Stream. The sword skill, upon hitting the creature, apparently called coughing, sent it clear to the moon in one hit. Because the creature provided VERY little resistance for Starburst Stream, Kirito finished his move on the other two figures, also sending them to the moon.

"Team Rocket's blasting off again..."

"That was WAY too easy" Kirito said to Asuna.

"Yeah, I wonder if there's a boss monster that comes after them" was the reply.

"I guess they're called Team Rocket" Asuna said, referring to what they shouted while 'blasting off'.

The pair sat down on a nearby rock, as they waited for the 'Ash' figure to return. While they were waiting, a note appeared in front of Kirito and Asuna; from Kayaba.

'_Hello, I hope you two are enjoying Pokemon Player online! I felt bad for putting you two in there completely clueless, so I've sent you this note to describe a few things. First off, you two are the only living players in this game, anyone and everyone that you meet in this game will be either an AI or an NPC. Secondly, your overall goal here is to collect all of the Pokemon in the land, therefore completing your Pokedex (Ever hear the saying 'Gotta catch 'em all?).Finally, you should probably avoid Team rocket. They are not really murderers, but more of criminals that try to steal your Pokemon (don't be fooled by their goofy machines and traps!). Anyway, have fun!' _ Kirito and Asuna dismissed the note, remembering the information for use later, although it didn't really matter to them, or so they thought. When Ash returned, two figures were following behind him.

"He did say he had friends" Kirito mumbled to Asuna.

"Hey guys, sorry to keep you waiting, my friends were still out looking for my Pikachu." Ash stated "And here they are!"

Kirito and Asuna looked to the two figures standing behind Ash. One, a male, hand short spiky hair like Kirito, but it was brown. He had an orange and brown coat on, and jeans. The other, a Female, had slightly longer chestnut hair, like Asuna. She had a yellow t-shirt, and what Kirito was a very short pair of jeans.

"This is Brock" said Ash, motioning to the male.

Brock shook both Kirito and Asuna's hand, with a short hello.

"And this is May" Ash said, motioning to the other

May, slightly more shy than Brock, simply waved.

"Anyway, may we continue on our way to the next town?" Ash asked

"Yes, Please"

**A/N: Again sorry for being so late with this chapter. I am really going to have to stop down and think of where this story is going to go (I'm really running out of ideas. Anyway, see you next Thursday! (Hopefully)**


End file.
